Un paso a la vez
by ChioGravits
Summary: Eran pareja, sí, pero no una fácil y llevada. Estar juntos era sencillo hasta que recordaban que ya no eran solamente amigos, y todo el ambiente se tensaba. Si tan sólo tomarse de las manos no fuese tan problemático. /HIJACK.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todos son propiedad de DreamWorks con William Joyce y Cressida Cowell. Esta historia es mía, escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Contenido Hombre/Hombre; Yaoi/BL/Slash, etc. Si te disgusta, por favor abandona la página y busca algo de tu agrado. ¡Gracias!

**Atención:**** Dudo llegar a actualizar alguna de las historias que tengo pendiente, pero si traeré varios One-Shots hasta que entre en vacaciones, lo cual es hasta diciembre. ¡Lo siento, no doy para más! ;-;**

* * *

**Un paso a la vez**

.

El _tic tac_ del reloj lo alteraba. No esperaba menos en su situación. De no haber abierto la boca, puede que hasta incluso se encontraran jugando o comiendo como se predecía. ¿Acaso les había hecho algo a los dioses para que todo eso siempre le sucediese a él?  
Observó de reojo a la figura que se encontraba a su izquierda, sentada al igual que él en el sofá, con la vista fija en el televisor que terminaba de proyectar _Fast&Furious: Tokio Drift_ por segunda vez ese día. Intentaba no sudar más al saber que posiblemente el ambiente no iba a cambiar, pues sabía que no había nada que le interesase menos a Jack que los créditos de una película, y sin embargo los observaba pasar tan atentamente.

Estaba muerto.

Muerto de calor, sudaba demasiado. Ni siquiera recordaba haber levantado la temperatura. Dejó escapar un suspiro mudo y procuro mantener moderadas las manifestaciones de su cuerpo por darle a entender al otro cuán nervioso se encontraba. La sala se mantenía en silencio, y todo era culpa de Astrid. Sabía que no tenía que culpar, pero ella le había metido en la cabeza, muy ingeniosamente, que debía avanzar. Había sido algo tonto al creerle su afirmación de _Jack cooperará cuando lo hagas_. Realmente había sido bastante ingenuo. Había decidido avanzar despacio, no sabía, probablemente tomar su mano. Sonaba ridículo, no debía pensarlo mucho, pero los nervios lo atacaban. Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el albino simplemente se había alejado. ¡Incluso lo había mirado por unos quince minutos con una expresión de sorpresa que sólo terminó de descolocarlo! Claro que Jack no era tan cursi ni pensaba tanto las cosas como él. O al menos eso quería creer.

Observó la hora fijamente en el reloj de la pared y cerró sus ojos un momento, dejando escapar otro suspiro un poco más audible. ¿Qué podía hacer? El otro parecía no desistir y no planeaba tampoco hacerlo reaccionar. Dobló la mirada hacia la tentativa puerta principal de la casa—la cual se veía desde su posición, cruzando el pasillo corto hacia la entrada—que parecía llamarlo a gritos para que se fuera. ¡Sí! Tal vez irse sería una buena idea, temía empeorar las cosas si se quedaba o surgiese otra conversación que lo guiara a decir alguna estupidez. Se giró un momento para tomar su abrigo en el respaldo y amagó con levantarse. Un tacto frío y seco apretó su antebrazo, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente, creando un nudo mucho más fuerte en la boca del estómago.

—¿A dónde vas?

Pasó saliva abruptamente y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, doblando la mirada hacia la figura que, ahora, lo veía fijamente. Los orbes azules se clavaban en su persona, encogiéndolo poco a poco en el lugar. Era difícil no sentirse algo intimidado pero sabía de sobra que era sobreactuado; Jack estaba a punto de decirle algo.

Su labio inferior tembló, rebuscando las palabras—. A casa, dejé la puerta abierta.

—Tu padre seguro está allí.

—Él… trabaja hasta tarde hoy.

—Tu tío siempre va a esperarlo unas horas antes de que llegue.

—É-Él se fue de viaje, regresará mañana.

—Toothless es buen guardián.

—P-Pero pueden entrar a robar.

—¿Robarle a tu padre? Por favor, sólo un idiota lo haría.

Maldijo internamente y apretó sus labios, uno contra el otro, volviendo la vista a su regazo. De alguna forma, hubiese admirado la capacidad que tenía Frost para dejarlo ya sin armas para defenderse—en este caso excusarse— pero realmente había perdido demasiado tiempo. Lo conocía demasiado bien y ese era el problema. Al llegar a su casa, hubiese tenido que dar explicaciones de por qué había regresado tan temprano, si bien había dicho que se quedaría todo el fin de semana con él.

Porque sí, desde hacía nueve años que eran amigos, se habían vuelto mejores amigos, y conocían sus historias como cuentos urbanos de infantes legendarios. Pero hacía un par de meses había notado el drástico cambio en su relación y el cómo Jack había comenzado a causarle mucho más atracción que cualquier chica del pueblo. Las conocía a todas, puesto que su padre era el alcalde, pero cada una de ellas había dejado de importarle tanto. Ninguna podía sonreír como lo hacía él, o verlo como lo veía él. Ni tampoco podía llegar a divertirlo de una manera tan increíble como sabía hacerlo Jack. Tal vez el hecho de conocerse tanto era lo que perturbaba su mente, por lo menos hasta que supo que su mejor amigo estaba pasando por lo mismo… más o menos. Llevaban un mes de relación, y no sabía si esa _relación_ era seria o un simple juego de niños. Algo para… para probar y ver qué pasaba. Sólo habían dicho que lo intentarían, sólo eso.

Y ni siquiera se habían besado, de hecho, pensar en ello lograba que los nervios lo atacaran otra vez. Tocarlo incluso se le hacía demasiado complicado en el momento. No habían dejado de actuar como lo que eran y siempre habían sido, hasta el punto de no parecer más que simples amigos. Pero entonces recordaban que, efectivamente, ya no lo eran, que eran algo _más_, y todo el ambiente se tensaba. Si tan sólo tomarse de las manos no fuese tan problemático.

—Tómala.

Volvió a verlo, sintiendo sus pensamientos revueltos esfumarse de un momento a otro. El más bajo se mantenía con la mirada al frente pero era casi imposible de disimular el rubor de sus mejillas. ¿Acaso…?

—¿No… te molesta? —se animó a hablar, volviendo asentarse y esta vez sin dignarse a apartar la mirada. Realmente era un fenómeno bastante interesante de presenciar. Lo vio negar muy lentamente con la cabeza, aún sin verlo, y luego aflojar el agarre con el cual apretaba su antebrazo—. ¿De verdad? —se sentía bastante lento al preguntar, pero conforme insistía el tono carmín se volvía un colorado persistente.

—Sólo tómala.

Se tragó sus palabras y pasó saliva a tanteos torpes. Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos distantes y levantó el brazo, sintiendo cómo la opuesta, tan fría y pálida, se deslizaba con soltura. Sus dedos se tocaron y pudo presenciar el momento en que sus hormonas volvieron a traicionarlo. Pero antes de siquiera discutir el tema, sintió miembros delgados ajustarse a los propios, teniendo una vista completa de su mano sujeta a la ajena, entrelazadas de una manera que a simple vista daban la idea de encajar perfectamente la una con la otra. Sentía transpirar y subió la mirada sin pensarlo, cruzando contacto con la otra y permaneciendo así un poco más.

—¿Qué piensas de ésto?

—Que es una locura, pero ya te lo dije… quiero intentarlo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo besarte?

—Baja las emociones, Hic. Un paso a la vez.

* * *

_Dedicado con amor a Gaby que seguro vomitará arcoíris con toda esta cursilería barata uvu! Chio te amah' —Lanza amour—_


End file.
